


狼狈的勇者 2

by Lieer



Series: [黄黑]  狼狈的勇者 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieer/pseuds/Lieer
Summary: #原创人物有, 与黄黑CP 的任何一方无关





	狼狈的勇者 2

**Author's Note:**

> #原创人物有, 与黄黑CP 的任何一方无关

一年后, 黄濑的体能进步到能让他达标所有体育测试, 初中入学时, 他的身体素质处于同龄人中的中上水平, 和大部分校队的运动员水平相当.

直到步入大学前, 有两件事是他一直坚持的, 兼职模特和篮球.

他放学回家时收到了星探的邀请, 黄濑回家告诉父母和姐姐们, 他说自己想试一试, 全家商议后决定尊重黄濑的意见. 后来这名星探上门拜访, 表示和其他接到邀请的初中生一起参加面试后, 才能决定是否有兼职模特的资格.

面试地点选在杂志社的会议室, 八十多个初中生分配在不同的房间, 黄濑和七八个同龄人共处一室. 女孩们安静地坐在一起, 小心翼翼地和身旁的人搭话, 不时捂着嘴乖巧地笑着. 有些男孩子围成一团, 中心处传来窸窸窣窣的笑声. 

“通过面试咱们也是踏入娱乐圈的了! ” 

他看见一个男孩笑嘻嘻地说.

两周后黄濑接到之前那位星探的通知, 还是在等待面试的会议室里, 他见到了其他通过面试的孩子, 两个男孩子, 两个女孩子, 其中一位男孩子倒是如他所愿, ”踏入娱乐圈“了.

负责人交给他们一份合同, 家长过目后签字后, 还要签他们自己的名字, 这五个人正式开始模特的兼职, 有了自己的经纪人. 黄濑的经纪人是最开始邀请他去面试的星探.

离开时黄濑对她鞠躬, “以后多多关照, 亚纪姐“

黄濑进入地铁站, 看到另一个兼职模特的男孩子站在和他同方向的等候区, 于是他走过去, 对那个男孩说: “我刚见过你, 我是黄濑凉太, 请问你叫什么名字?”

他开口, 两人背后一列地铁呼啸着进站

“…你叫石丸对吗? “  
男孩看着他笑了, ”是西村, 黄濑, 我叫西村春树.“

那是初中第一年的冬天, 两人同站下车后呼出的白气没有上升多高就消散在空中.

黄濑转到新学校后, 自从和姐姐开始晨练后明白了很多事. 他来到新学习的第一天, 坐在他旁边的小女孩递给他一颗栗子, 午休时座位周围的孩子们提着便当盒围在黄濑身边.

“我们去吃午饭吧, 黄濑, 之后我们教你抓蚂蚁!”一个男孩子把课桌拍得砰砰响.

“不要! 人家要和黄濑君一起吃午饭.“小女孩们拉住他的衣角.

下午校门口的小孩子们自校门口朝两个方向离开, 和黄濑同方向的孩子们叽叽喳喳地问他家在哪里, 喜欢吃什么. 

早晨黄濑和姐姐一起跑步, 每天都会遇到一对中年夫妻, 他们腰间挂着配套的腰包, 太太带着棒球帽, 先生带着墨镜.

“藤原叔叔早上好! 爱子阿姨早上好!“

”久枝早上好哦, 年轻的孩子每天都这么有精神呢.“

”快到运动会了, 我想好好努力一把.”

永远不要小看孩子的洞察力, 黄濑以为转学后必是以新一轮排挤的开头, 自己必然会发现更软弱的人, 更胆小的人. 不要到最低点就好了, 他躺在床上默默想. 他眼中将所有人分为三种, 最高层是永远欺负处于他之下的人, 自己一定处于中间, 接受恶意同时对最低层的发泄, 因为大多数人都是处于中间, 用图形表示的话就是一个两头尖尖中间宽宽的椭圆, 高低两头都是极端, 基数最大的都是普通人, 最尴尬的也是他们, 被动地两个极点间进退两难. 黄濑很小就知道自己只是普通人, 人群中占比最大的“普通人”.  
可是他在新学校里看见了很多笑脸, 听见笑声和玩笑话, 黄濑深感意外同时也很开心, 他希望温暖的气氛永远保持, 所以他用更灿烂的笑脸回应, 想出更幽默亲切的话语使得每一个让他感到开心的人获得同样的明朗的心情. 

当然黄濑是自愿的, 他珍惜所有发自内心的笑, 然而他难受的时候也会笑, 姐姐奈美曾经问过他在学校里是否开心, 他笑着回答开心.

只是嘴角变得重, 脸上的肌肉放佛一阵一阵地抽搐, 此时的笑容不能在脸上维持很长时间, 与之相对, 对抗着脸部快要脱离控制的肌肉, 眼里逐渐聚集起水雾, 泪水是最真实的, 无法控制, 眼眶里容纳不下便会流出来. 黄濑会在泪水涌出之前放松嘴角, 这样看起来竟然像弯弯笑眼蒙上一层光晕.

黄濑努力做一个让父母省心的好孩子, 他是家里除了父亲以外的男性, 爸爸以前告诉他, 男人一定要负责, 现在能做的是保护好妈妈和姐姐们, 以后要对心爱的人忠诚. 妈妈白天上班只有下午回家才能见到, 两个姐姐也在不同的学校, 他小心地隐藏难过, 因为能做的只有不让她们担心, 没关系我是男孩子, 他安慰自己. 

接触到新同学后他也思考, 不言不语的痛苦沉默, 爽朗温暖的微笑和言语, 究竟哪一种是他人生的常态, 他得出结论, 毫无疑问是前一种, 这一种常态给予的滋味但愿仅他一人了解, 同时他将后一种融入自己的言行, 炉火纯青到他本人与生俱来散发着向日葵般的光芒.

“黄濑同学有着最可爱的笑容, 像小太阳一样温暖! 和同学们相处愉快, 总是能在新环境中认识朋友.”这是小学毕业时班主任对他的评价.

他还没有完全消化思考出的这一结论, 洪水般凶猛的青春期又让他措手不及. 刚上初中的男孩子们, 身体如雨夜的藤蔓野蛮肆意地生长, 小核桃般凸起的喉结、不断增加的身高还有随着心情变化勃起的阴茎, 无一醒目又微妙提醒着他们步入新阶段, 仿佛雨夜过后谁也说不出草地里长出了几颗蘑菇. 

他们无师自通地发现通向成人向作品的各种秘密捷径, 便利店的杂志架, 音像出租店粉红色门帘后的小房间, 按正规厂商和自拍分类的成人视频网站. 

所以黄濑又发现了自己更深一层的、更加不堪和难以启齿的部分, 准确来说是两个方面. 第一, 他喜欢同性, 第二, 他喜欢捆绑. 

黄濑和其他的四个兼职模特进步得很快. 几次拍摄后, 他们对着镜头的微笑不再是自发的, 而是一种在摄影师和负责人指导下, 配合着服装和拍摄主题的表情. 拍摄间隙, 黄濑和西村坐在一起聊天, 那个“踏入娱乐圈”的男孩叫铃木, 他和另外两个女孩子说说笑笑. 

“黄濑君喜欢的女孩子是怎么打扮的呢?”突然他听到女孩子这样问.

他转过头看到望月, 本该和铃木一起说笑的她站在黄濑身后, 乖巧地微笑着等待着回答.

黄濑是真的不知道怎么回答

望月将碎发别在耳后, 进一步解释: ”这次拍摄的主题不是春日约会嘛, 我就是想问问黄濑君看到约会的另一方如何穿着会有心动的感觉.”从牛仔外套挽起的袖子中伸出一截系着米色腕表的小臂, 那只手提起碎花连衣裙.

“小西村你怎么想?”

“嗯…鲜艳一点的? 我不太在意喜欢的女孩子穿什么啊…”西村很认真地回答:“不过女孩子都很擅长打扮呢, 这个真不是重点啦……“

“对咯! 找到自己喜欢的才不容易哦! 对吧, 小西村.”黄濑抓住时机结束话题.

望月有话要说的样子, 摄影助理举着喇叭喊他们集合开工, 望月只好看着他们笑笑, 发型师仔细打理的卷发在聚光灯下非常闪耀. 她那一对化妆师精心修饰过的眼睛弯出一个让人倍感亲切的弧度, 黄濑并不在这一“人”的范围里. 

直觉告诉他, 望月颇有心思, 她主动来搭话绝不是想知道那种无关紧要的回答. 该如何形容呢? 望月在黄濑看来是在下午第一节课就已经在想放学后去便利店买哪种零食的那一类人.  
黄濑初二那年加入学校的篮球部, 得益于和姐姐久枝晨练还有耗费体力的模特工作, 他的身体素质远超同龄人. 时任篮球部经理桃井五月恭喜他进入一军队伍, 他意外之余也觉得理所当然. 

在篮球部里黄濑认识了另一位一军的队员, 他叫黑子哲也.

人高马大的队员中他是极易被忽略的, 黄濑甚至生出隐隐的担心, 他要是被欺负, 很有可能是没有还手能力的. 之后他发现自己的担心完全多余, 黑子哲也在队伍中是不可或缺的, 每一个人的能力需要他粘合在一起, 使得个性张扬又互不相让的一军队员真正成为一支队伍.

黄濑还记得结束第一次拍摄工作, 姐姐奈美给他一瓶洁颜油:“凉酱脸上一定带妆了, 结束工作后要好好洗脸啊.”之后他积攒了自己模特兼职的薪水, 第一笔开支用于网购, 寄来的包裹里是一套捆绑专用的绳子和一本束缚百科教程. 等他上高中后, 陆陆续续买了飞机杯、润滑液和避孕套. 最后一个是出于隔绝气味和便于清洁的考虑.

有一次自主训练时, 黄濑看到桃井一个人搬着纸箱吃力地走着, 他放下篮球跑过去, 小桃井这个纸箱要放在哪里啊, 我来帮你吧. 太谢谢你啦, 这是去年报废的文书和练习器材, 放到垃圾车里就好啦. 

没事啦, 反正自主练习很无聊的嘛. 黄濑笑着说.

桃井的脸微微泛红, 脑后的马尾不安地摆动, 黄濑君真是的, 不要那样笑啊, 你知道你在女生中人气有多高嘛, 她小声嘟囔着, 不过呢, 人家的心永远是哲君的.


End file.
